A bulk charge modulated device (BCMD) photocell is a device used in high performance image sensors for conversion of photon generated charge to an output signal. The photocell is a MOS phototransistor that has a potential well formed under the transistor channel. When the MOS phototransistor is illuminated, photogenerated charges are stored in the potential well. As charge accumulates in this potential well, the transistor threshold is modulated. This modulation is detected by a suitable signal processing circuit. The circuit is sensitive only to the threshold changes caused by light. This is important for elimination of random cell-to-cell fixed pattern noise otherwise induced by the fixed transistor threshold variations.